Kiss Them When They're Not Asleep
by SleepDeprivedNeedCoffee
Summary: One day, Midoriya falls asleep on Todoroki. Todoroki comes to the realization that he has feelings for Midoriya. In a moment of weakness, he kisses the sleeping boy. Later on things are switched around, and Midoriya discovers his feelings. Will the two boys ever share a kiss when they are awake? Will Class 1-A get it together when it comes to love?
1. He Kissed A Boy

Todoroki's legs hurt. Well. not exactly hurt, but they are asleep. He is very conflicted, on the one hand he wants to get up and stretch, _but_ he did not want to wake up his friend. Midoriya already didn't take the time to take care of himself like he should, instead putting others first at all times.

Frankly, Todoroki did not understand how or why Midoriya ran himself ragged, or felt the need to. As far as he was concerned, Midoriya was the favorite boy of the class. Midoriya always stays positive, and is even willing to help out the angry Pomeranian kid. He knows that his friend has a past, and that might account for how he is today, but Todoroki is willing to wait until Midoriya is ready to share.

Todoroki winces, looking down at his legs. Midoriya is laying across both of them. After the movie marathon was over anyone who was not asleep had left. Bakugou is still splayed out on the opposite couch, passed out cold, his face the most calm it will probably ever get. Todoroki is now very tired and wants to go to bed, so he decides it's time to try and wake Midoriya up.

"Midoriya," Todoroki whispers. The sleeping boy stirs softly on his lap. Todoroki looks down in wonder at the soft green curls spread over his lap. His hand comes up unbidden, and he finds himself running his fingers through the boy's hair.

Midoriya stirs again, causing Todoroki to literally freeze up. Encased in ice, Todoroki is mortified, he looks down and exhales in relief. Midoriya is still asleep in his lap. He smiles slightly, in amusement at how deep the boy is sleeping. He uses his quirk to slowly melt the ice.

Once the ice is melted, Todoroki checks on the sleeping boy again. Midoriya is still asleep, clothes steaming a bit from Todoroki's fire evaporating the water left by the ice. He had turned over in his sleep, so now his face was turned upwards. Midoriya mumbles something and Todoroki leans closer to the boy's face to hear.

"Todoroki-kun," Midoriya mumbles sleepily with a sigh. Todoroki's heart skips a beat, worried that the boy had woken up. His fears are put aside when Midoriya lets out a gentle snore. 'Huh,' Todoroki thinks thoughtfully, looking down at the adorable boy curled up on his lap.

How had he never noticed, what is this feeling? His eyes shift to focus on the other boy's lips. He notices a stray freckle close to the edge of the top lip. He leans in closer to focus on that mouth, curved up into a sweet,sleepy smile.

Todoroki could not resist, he pressed his lips to Midoriya's super soft ones. He sits back up with a sigh, the other boy still asleep in his lap. He reaches out and lays his hand atop the boy's 's something he really wants to say now, as he looks down at his best friend.

"I-Izuku," he whispers to himself. He looks around guiltily and lets out a breath in relief that no one heard him. Not that it was likely since everyone else is still asleep. He looks down to steal another glance at his friend's sleeping form, only to sharply inhale in surprise. Round green eyes stare back into his grey and blue ones.


	2. Embarassed and Awake

Midoriya looks up into Todoroki's heterochromatic eyes.

"U-um, Todoroki-kun?" he asks, as he's unsure what he's doing there or why he's looking up at Todoroki. Todoroki gazes down at him rather intensely and he's too groggy at the moment to figure out what exactly is going on.

"Todoroki-kun?" Midoriya asks again, receiving no reaction yet again. 'Whoa his eyes are so beautiful! And his face is so intent. Ahhh! What if I did something weird?' he thinks as his face grows hotter and hotter. Finally, Todoroki blinks slowly, as if coming out of a daze. A small, soft smile touches his lips just briefly. 'Ahhh! Why the fuck is his smile so adorable?' he thinks, still panicking.

Suddenly Todoroki straightens up, his face no longer hovering above Midoriya's.

"What's wrong?" Todoroki asks, trying to figure out why the smaller boy is panicking.

'I wonder if this is what they mean by gay panic?' Midoriya thinks, sitting up quickly.

"What's going on?" Todoroki asks again, hoping Midoriya will snap out of his panicking and answer him.

"I-I'm sorry, Todoroki-kun!" Midoriya blurts, hiding his face in his hands.

_ 'What in the world is Midoriya apologizing for? And there is no drool on me or anything. Not that I would care anyway.' _Todoroki thinks as he looks down at his lap. He looks back up at Midoriya, waiting on him to calm down.

"What's wrong, Midoriya?" Todoroki asks, slightly confused by the One-for-All user's behavior.

"I-I just… I just… How did I get here?" he finally manages to say.

"Oh. That's what it is. You fell asleep," Todoroki replies calmly.

'_Oh_. _My. Goodness. I was just sleeping there on his lap! Ugh! I'm so embarassed!' _he thinks looking down at the other's lap.

He jumps up from his perch on the couch awkwardly waving goodbye to Todoroki, one hand still covering his blushing face.

"Bye- I mean good night, Todoroki!" he blurts making his way hastily up to his room.

Todoroki was left to his thoughts in the common area. He glanced at his phone thinking, '_So much for sleep.'_

Midoriya makes it to his room and quickly opens the door. He's about to turn on his light, but then she notices the corridor light reflecting off a pair of eyes. He stares into his room, vaguely making out a shape in the dark.

Red eyes stare back at him from the direction of his bed


	3. Nightime Visitors?

Midoriya gasps, flinching back a little as he flicks on his light. Bakugo is sitting on his bed.

"So Zuchan, do I need to give that Half-and-Half bastard the fucking shovel talk?" Bakugo asks, opening a notebook with a curious glance. Midoriya's heart pratically stops in his chest.

"W-What are you talking about Kacchan?" he asks, turning redder by the minute as he remembers what happened earlier. Bakugo finally looks up again, giving him a long look.

"How fucking long have we fucking known each other, nerd?" Bakugo asks.

"Since we were kids," Midoriya replies with a sigh.

"Ok then. Now that you've tried and failed to fucking lie to me… I need some help," Bakugo says, the last part grumbled.

"W-What did you say?

" Tch. I'm not going to say it again."

" O-Okay, Kacchan. Well, what do you need help with?"

"Sit nerd." Bakugo scoots over on the bed so Midoriya now has room to sit. Midoriya inches his way over, a little nervous about the explosive boy getting upset and accidentally damaging any of his hero merch. Not that he wouldn't forgive his childhood friend, he'd just rather none get damaged at all.

"Okay Kacchan, so what is it?"

"I'm only going to say this once, Izuchan, so fucking listen up! And no laughing, okay?" Midoriya nods his understanding.

Bakugo takes a deep breath before blurting, "I have a crush on fucking Pretty Hair. Shitty, I mean Shitty Hair! Ugh no I mean fucking Kirishima!" Midoriya smiles, happy for his friend.

"I'm so happy for you, Kacchan!"

"What the fuck are you so damn happy for?"

"That you found someone you like, of course. Plus, Kirishima is nice. He probably likes you back!"

"Tch. Yeah he's not too fucking bad. At least not compared to the rest of those shitty extras."

"Kacchan!"

"It's fucking true. I'm going to bed. Night." Bakugo stands up, stretching slowly, and leaves.

"Good night." Midoriya collapsed back onto his bed. '_I'm glad Kacchan and I are friends again. And does it really look like Todoroki and I like each other? That's impossible, Todoroki couldn't possibly like him. But do I like him? I don't know… at least I don't think so?_' He softly hums to himself as he pulls out one of his notebooks, turning to the most updated page about the youngest Todoroki sibling. He adds to the notes that he was right about the other's quirk being good for cuddling, a slight blush dusting his cheeks as he remembered how he had woken up in Todoroki's lap. Not that he plans on cuddling Todoroki again or anything.

Midoriya hears a light cough and looks up to find someone standing over him. Curious brown eyes looked down into his green ones.


	4. Will They Ever Get A Clue?

"Oh hi Uraraka!" Deku says happily. Uraraka just fixes him with a long look.

"Hi Deku," Uraraka says finally.

"What's up?" he asks while adding another drawing of Todoroki to the page. Uraraka glances over his shoulder without him noticing. She then looks over to the doorway where Hagakure is waiting and motions her over. Hagakure tip-toes over right as Deku's adding the finishing touches. She snaps a couple of photos before sneaking back out the door, motioning to Uraraka to let the girl know she's out.

"Oh nothing Deku, just stopped by to see if you wanted the rest of the Dekusquad for a movie night!" she exclaims, hoping her friend didn't suspect anything.

"H-How about we not call us that?" Midoriya asks, face turning a couple shades of red. He really should not have gotten his hopes up because Uraraka just looks at him for a moment before picking up her phone.

"OVERRULED!" Todoroki, Iida, Shinsou, and Asui pop in to say a few moments later, then leaving afterwards to go back to bed. Uraraka runs out of his room laughing as his face grows redder.

Midoriya buries his head into his pillow. '_Why? Why is it that my friends like to embarass me so much?' _He gets up to turn off his lamp and then crawls back into bed. He grabs a plushie from the end of his bed - a cat one - and snuggles down into his blankets.

* * *

Bakugou is not even sure why he bothered telling the nerd. '_Tch, not like I have to confess or anything. Besides, Pretty Hair probably likes someone more happy and nice.' _He walks back to his room, and opens the door. Upon opening the door, he immediately notices a pair of crocs sitting by his door.

"Fucking P- Shitty Hair!" he shouts.

"Ooh, no thanks! I wouldn't be into that," Kaminari whisper-giggles.

'_Oh for fucks sake, they better not decide to have another Impromptu sleepover or I swear on the old hag's li-'_ Bakugo thinks, thoughts interrupted by Kirishima popping out of his closet.

"Hey Bakubro! I'm just hiding some of my crocs here. Someone keeps stealing one shoe from each pair!" Kirishima shouts, pouting in indignation. Bakugou is really just surprised anybody would WANT to steal those things. He's about to say no, but then he makes the mistake of looking at Kirishima, who is still pouting.

"Fucking fine! Just how many pairs of those things are you hiding in my closet, Shitty Hair?"

Kirishima peeks out blushing a little with embarassement when he finally says, "U-Um…. Ten?" Kaminari is laying on Bakugou's bed laughing.

'_That's fucking it_,' Bakugou thinks. He stomps over and grabs both the dumb idiots by the collar, dragging them to the door. He pushes them roughly into the hallway, glancing at his clock as he slams the door. It's fucking ten-o-clock already as he collapses onto his bed,

'_Stupid Pretty Hair and Dollar Taser messing up my sleeping schedule' _he thinks, an uncharacteristically soft smile on his face as he drifts off to sleep, thinking about his crush.

* * *

Red eyes stare up at his ceiling. Kirishima is laying on his bed thinking. Kaminari butts into his thoughts.

"I told you he'd let you. If it was me, he would have exploded my face," Kaminari says gleefully. Kirishima sighs. He had kind of forgotten the blonde was in his room, to be quite honest.

"Kaminari stop it," he huffs, blushing. Kaminari just laughs, loud enough that Mina pops in to see what's going on. Kirishima groans not wanting to deal with both of them and their teasing.

"Brooo! Will the both of you just go to sleep, preferrably in your own rooms," he huffs tiredly. Kaminari and Mina leave, still laughing as they close the door and walk into the hallway.

Kirishima sighs as he gets up to wash the gel out of his hair. Standing in front of the mirror, he wonders if it's even remotely possible that his crush will ever be interested in him.

'_Nah_,' he thinks, going back to lie down so he can sleep.

**Author's Note:**

**This story is also posted on AO3 so if you prefer you can read it there. I'm thinking about instead of doing TodoDeku, doing TodoShinDeku. If you have any ships you might like to see, let me know. Hopefully I'll be able to get the next chapter posted soon, it's honestly running longer than I expected it to.**


	5. This Class Is Chaos

Shinsou wakes up to someone screaming bloody murder He glances at his phone, and its only 2 am. 'Great not like I just got to sleep or anything,' he thinks ruefully. Sitting up, he swings his feet over to the floor and walks over to his door. He opens just enough so he can peek into the hallway.

Bakugou is chasing a little purple rat thing. Shinsou blinks, taking in the scene before him. 'Oh it's that general studies kid.'

Mineta is running down the hallway, a bag full of what are probably not his clothes tossed over his shoulder. The girls are calling for his blood, reminding Shinsou just how scary the 1-A girls can be. Shinsou thanks whatever entity there is that he is gay. He looks back out into the hallway just in time to see Bakugou catch Mineta. The explosive boy holds Mineta above the ground menacingly.

Shinsou yawns, he's too tired for this shit. He goes downstairs for a while and comes back with a whole pot of coffee. By this time everyone has dissappeared except Mineta. Probably because Mineta can't go anywhere, seeing as he's stuck to the wall with what looks like Sero's tape. Shinsou just walks back into his room, ignoring the other purple boys muffled sounds. He wonders how Aizawa puts up with his classmates on a day-to-day basis.

* * *

Aizawa is so fucking done with his class of problem children, nope scratch that with life. Of course he heard the screaming earlier and he really did not want to deal with that nor did he appreciate it. He walks out the teacher dorms just into to see his problem run by, Midoriya leading the way carrying a student wrapped in tape.

"I don't get enough sleep or pay to deal with this class," he grumbles as he turns back around and walks back inside. He keeps going until he reaches his sleeping bag then climbs in. He holds off sleep long enough to pull out his phone to text Yagi.

Text from Dreading Morning All Might!

Dreading Morning: Problem child #1 and his class are being chaotic again

All Might: Aren't you going to investigate?

Dreading Morning: Suddenly I can't read

All Might: All right, I'll investigate then. I'll be there!

✔Dreading Morning has read this message!

* * *

Yagi huffs. 'Aizawa needs a better sleep schedule.'

He runs towards the dorms, hoping to stop whatever the students have gotten up to before it progresses too far. He stops short at the sight of his students playing football.

'Oh, that's not too bad,' he thinks, letting out a sigh of relief. Then he notices that the football is screaming. Yagi squints to get a better look and sees that it's one of the general studies kids wrapped in tape. 'Of course. Now that's bad,' he thinks facepalming. How the hell is he going to stop this? He looks up just in time to see young Midoriya shoot style the 'football' while shouting the word yeet.

Yagi's groan can't be heard over the screams of the 'football' and the cheers of 1-A along with most of 1-B. Monoma was the only one sulking because he wanted to kick the football.

Yagi slowly walks up to them. His successor turns around mid-cheer, eyes widening as he sees Yagi.

"Young Midoriya… what was that?" Yagi hesitantly asks.

Everyone, surprisingly even Bakugou, scatters. Yagi sighs and goes to look for the taped up kid. Not seeing them, he shoots a quick text to Aizawa and goes off to find the students, namely Midoriya.

He walks up to the side of the 1-A dorms just in time to see the boy use One for All to jump to the roof. Grumbling to himself, he goes inside and takes the stairs to the roof level. He opens the door to see most of Class 1-A and Class 1-B hiding up there.

"OKAY WHO THE FUCK JUST SCREAMED IN MY FUCKING EAR?! HUHHH?!"

Bakugou was of course the one who said that, the boy louder than the scream had been. Kaminari shifted away guiltily, hoping Bakugou wouldn't notice.

Yagi shook his head. 'Poor Aizawa puts up with this on a daily basis.'

He finally spots Midoriya, who has crept closer and closer to the edge and is looking quite guilty. Yagi opens his mouth to speak but is too late. Midoriya, Bakugou, Todoroki, and a small group jump over the side of the building screaming, "Fuck Endeavour!"

Yagi facepalms. Why did Aizawa have to text him of all people? He already has enough trouble reprimanding young Midoriya, and he definitely cannot handle the force of chaos that forms when most of Class 1-A or 1-B is involved. Hell, a couple of students, no make that even one student from either class can cause so much chaos. Yagi races down the stairs, stops outside the dorms, and pulls out his phone.

Texts from All Might! Dreading Morning

All Might!: Aizawa please come get your kids. Also please ask Vlad to get his.

✔️ Dreading Morning has read this message!

All Might!: Don't just leave me on read! I can't even get Midoriya to behave. Why did you do this to me?

Dreading Morning: You're the only one I could think of who would even attempt to do it without making me go too.

All Might!: Well then, I just want to let you know that Monoma is also loose somewhere, and Kendou has gone home for the weekend.

Dreading Morning: …

Dreading Morning: Shit. Fine, I'm on my way. Where are they?

✔️ All Might! has read this message!

Dreading Morning: Yagi

All Might!: That's the thing. Midoriya and a bunch of the others just jumped off the screaming and ran off before I could get back down the stairs to see which way they went.

Dreading Morning: W̶̻̜̥̪͚̪͛̏̅̅͐̀̌͝h̶̛̫̄̀̽̉̌̓́e̸̙̿̀̎̃͑̀n̶̗͔͓̭̥̟̣̺̚͠ ̴̣̱̗̫͂̓̅̊̈̀͊̕̚͝ͅI̵̧̮͇̟̓̿̐̅͑͑̾̚͠ ̸̢͚̮͚̃͊͘͜ͅg̸̮͉̰͇̠͇̬͇̉̍ẻ̶̡̠̈́̏́ͅţ̴͔̠̦͔̌̕̕͝ ̸̗̚ṃ̶̛̖͓͕̖̝̫̈́͗̂̌̾͊͆̿ý̸̧̨̬̞͕̗̬̹͍́̍̈́̀̒ ̷͎͖̲̲̼͇͌́̏͆́͘h̴̯̓̊a̷̡͇̝͓͗̏̒̿̎̇̑͒̋̏ņ̵̧̛̭̯̲̱ḍ̵̝͔̯̞͈̫́̋̀ş̸̳̺̟̼̜̭̿͆̿̂̅̂̓̒͝ ̵̲̑̄̈́̃͐͐̈́̆ỏ̷̭̈́̄͆̋ń̶̢̛̥͈̭̳̮͍̯̫̺̒ ̵̨̯͖͇͕̰̀̓̎̉͊̐ț̵͐h̴͖͈̪̲͋̈̐̿̅̄̑̅̈́ó̴̧̻̻͍̈̑͆͗̀̕ś̸̩͎́̉ȅ̸̜̤͍̽ ̶̢̛̀͂́̾ṕ̷̯͕̣̜̮͎̓͠r̵̡̛̛̜̤͍͓̤̬̜̈͗̇̃͆̓ǫ̴͔̹͎͓̹̭͉̔̈́̐̇̚̕b̶̡̹̻̆͛͛l̸̨̢̟͉̰̼̼̲͇̓͌̈́̃̆̑̔ȩ̶̝̂͂m̸̧͕̤̻͎̫̳̏͊̇̿͊́̆̚͠͠ ̵̡̞̜̼̦̱̺͕̣̐̆̓̏̑̆͠c̵̘̜̼̮̀̓̈́́̉͂̚h̷̛̟͕̘̰̲͚͚̲̱̾͛ͅĭ̷̺̙̈́̃̈́̚͠l̴̨̰̖̃d̷̳̹̱̎̊́̀̄͑̐͒̓r̴̛͔̺̙͈͚̜̓̎̔͠ẽ̸̡͍̑̃́̃͠n̶̞̜̥̼̬̲͖̾̄̐̏̔͐͠͠,̵̛̤͙͂̓̓̔͊ ̸̧͕̱̳̲̘̗̈̏̐̀̀t̶̨̡̫̞͉̤͇͔̫͗̀̓̍̎͑̕ḣ̵͇̠̮̇͗́̐ẻ̶͙̄̔̐̚y̸͔̩͐̑͂̊̎̋̕ ̷̨̢̗͙̞͓̇̇̄̇̓͊͋̿̚w̶̨̓i̵̝̝̽̀̒̿̽͒̿͑̈́͠l̴͙͛̏̓̈̍͛l̸͕̦͔̐́͑͐̒̃̈́ ̷̢͕̜̌̂́w̷͖̹̟̓̕i̸̻̝̰̥̫͛͑͆̈́͘s̵̻̟̱̗̼̽͂̏̔͑͗́͗̄h̶̢̠̫̘̟̩̎͛̉̓̽̈̿̈̚͠ ̸̱̦̗̘̉͑́̂̌̈́̆̓͘t̴̨͙̩͎̣̘̙̝͕͇̓͐̉̀̔͂̚̕h̴̻͉̪͖̘̦̒̔̇̑̈́̍̽̋e̵̢̝̞̹̬͙̼̳̓́y̷̢̧͇͕̪̭̝̯̓̀̀̅̀̉͘ ̵̣͔̯̭͂̅̾̌͐͑͝h̴̢̛̹̪̮͛̂̓ạ̷̙̖̼̖̺͔̖̲͎̉̓̒̓̂͐͆͝d̵̼̗̱̱̪̰̄̍͊̅͠͝ ̴͔̘̼̑̍͒͌̋̉̑n̵̮͆͋͘e̸͎͂v̵̨̧̯̪̥͕̯̙͊̑̀̀̀̋̆͗̋̚e̷̢͔̥͉̻̐ͅͅr̵̖̦͍̲͐͊́̀ ̵̨̛͍̝̅̾g̶̨͇̞̰̬̮̝̓͐̀̔̃͗o̴̧̡̬̖̟̬͈̽̀̔̐͛͆͐t̵̠͙͎̲͖̰̣̩̊̉t̵̟͍̟̦̹͍̣͊̋̇͑̒̈́͆͘͘͜͝ë̸̛͎́̇̈́͠n̷̢̧̧͔̻̩͎͈͙̚ͅ ̵̰̰͕̝̠̖̻̮͒̋̌̌͆̚͘͠ơ̴̢̧͇̜̯͚̖͔̬͙ų̶̡̠͉̥͓̤̠̞͐̒̐͊̑̋́͝͝ͅt̶̥̀́̆̅̾̍ ̶̝̳̞̟̫̬̰̘́̏̃͛͝ͅỏ̵͉̜̖͔̩̉̏̄̔̑̂́̚f̶̞̟̾ ̸̢́̍̑̏͝t̸͈͍̹͎̦͈̿̿̋̅̄͆͒͑ḧ̵̨̛̗̳̳̳̻́̅̀͒͋̿ȅ̸̡̧̱͓̭͙͕̭̩͈̿ī̸̹̌͘ř̴̜̠͆̑̀̊͘ ̷̢̡͚͙̻̭͗͌͆̋̋͆̄̏́͝b̶͍͍̹͈̙̉̔͑̊̆ę̵̢̮͔̳͍̭̘̿͒͛͗̽̇̀̈́͘͜d̷̨̛̞̪̖͇͇́̿ͅš̸̙̥̯̬̲͉̏̅̌̃͝ ̶̧̗̺̪̪́̾͗͆t̶̨̒͋̐̅͊́̓̋̇͝h̵̲̻̙̰̖̤͓̼̐͂̏ͅͅi̸̥̭̬̎̅͜͝ͅs̵̡̲̺̬̮̦̦̞̟̝͊͋̈́͋ ̸̹̆̈́͐̒̍͆̚͠͠͝m̶̢̤͓̮͈̼̙̤̌̍̈́͗́̽̚͠͝ŏ̷̮̻̮̞̙̾̔́̃̈̑̑r̵͎̝̤͇̞͗̓́͠n̴̨̻͇̥̮̰͖̺̥̟͆̔͊̈í̴̠̻̺̩̤̆n̶̡̬̬̰̓͂̇͒͋g̴̢̮̯̝̞̣̋̅͋͑̔͌̃̏ͅ.̶̝͌

* * *

Todoroki is trying so hard not to laugh. The look on Yagi-sensei's face coupled with the shouts of Endeavour hate led by Midoriya is all too amusing. Bakugo is already laughing not just from that, but also because apparently Kaminari thought he could outrun a mad Bakugou. Kirishima is laughing too, but he is also stealing glances at Bakugou. The only ones who aren't laughing are Kaminari, Shinsou, Tokoyami, and Midoriya. Shinsou and Tokoyami chuckled a little, but both of them looked too tired to have a good laugh about anything. Kaminari is unconscious due to hitting his head against a tree. Todoroki stole another glance at Midoriya. The boy looks like he is caught between being amused and being totally upset. Todoroki walks over to his sort of friend.

"You okay, Midoriya?" he asks. Midoriya laughs a little.

"That was kind of fun," he says, laughing harder. Todoroki lets out a small laugh, looking worriedly at the other boy. By this time, Midoriya is rolling on the ground as he laughs hysterically. Bakugou has finally contained himself and is eying his childhood friend worriedly.

They get Midoriya standing again, but then Monoma comes running out of the trees and using Kendou's quirk karate chops Midoriya on the back of the neck. The little menace then runs, and a couple moments later Kendou appears. She stops short, sighing as she sees Midoriya lying unconscious on the ground. She runs off, presumably to give Monoma a piece of her mind. If the loud scream coming from the forest is any indication, she catches up with Monoma in no time.

They encounter the girl again as she drags her unconscious classmate by the collar towards the dorms.

"I apologize on behalf of my classmate. Midoriya should wake up in half an hour or so," Kendou says. And with that said, the girl continues dragging Monoma back towards the dorms.

Todoroki stares blankly down at Midoriya, not sure exactly how to react. Bakugou starts laughing again. Todoroki looks up again, and this time notices that Tokoyami has dissappeared. He looks up at the shriek that breaks through the air. Looking in the direction of the scream, he sees Tokoyami has somehow walked off and climbed the biggest tree in the forest without any of them noticing.

'Alright then,' Todoroki thinks. He decides to look over at Shinsou who has also been very quiet. The indigo haired boy is casually sipping coffee as he scrolls through his phone. Todoroki sighs, looking over to see what the other two are doing. Kaminari is still passed out in a tree and Kirishima is climbing the tree.

Todoroki wonders if his class can even get anymore chaotic. He almost instantly regrets it because Midoriya wakes up. Not that it's a bad thing, but the other teen is not happy about his taking a little nap and decides to go after Monoma. Todoroki sighs and looks over at Bakugou, who is already shaking his head.

"NO FUCKING WAY AM I GOING AFTER THAT SHITTY NERD! I'M NOT FUCKING STUPID! IF ZU-CHAN DOESN'T WANT TO BE STOPPED THERE'S NO FUCKING STOPPING HIM!" Bakugou shouts. The explosive boy uses his quirk to grab Kaminari and Kirishima and runs off towards the dorms. Todoroki look over at Shinsou, but the boy is already gone. Tokoyami dashes through the trees overhead, also heading towards the dorms.

Todoroki gives up on trying to stop it. He's just going to watch. He uses his ice to skate along and get there faster.

**Author's Notes:**

**Since no one objected, and by that I mean no one said a thing one way or another, I'm making this a TodoShinDeku fic.**

**Also apologies for the lack of any romance or fluff. Instead you got pure chaos, but once I started writing the characters**

**took over and this chapter evolved into this. Hopefully you still enjoyed!**


End file.
